Cry If I Want To
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Prom doesn't work out well for Freddi, but Samantha's there to comfort her. FreddixSamantha Don't like, please don't read.


_**Sigh I know what you're thinking, why doesn't this idiot get a life? Well, forget you. another sigh I'm depressed so this is all that keeps me from going insane, which I already was to begin with so the whole thing is kind of pointless….uh, anyway. I decided to name the boyfriends in this one and once again, Samantha has no significant other. Inspiration for this one taken from Lesley Gore and 'It's My Party,' even though it's not really Freddi's party, she can still cry if she wants to, I won't tell. SamanthaxFreddi, let's go!**_

_**Cry If I Want To**_

"_**Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together."-'Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows'-Lesley Gore**_

The best night of our lives, yeah right. Long story short, prom sucked, pardon my language. For the amount of money I put into it, I got nothing back.

I guess I should start from the beginning, huh? Alright.

So me and Jodie and Samantha spent the afternoon getting our hair done and nails and stuff and that was a lot of fun. Samantha suggested I get my hair curled, so I did and it looked so gorgeous. Samantha got her hair done up with her bangs in the front and kind of curled. Jodie straightened her hair and tied is back; it looked really nice with the highlights she got a couple months ago.

After all that I went back home to get changed. My dress was so gorgeous; it went to my knees and had thin straps that crossed over my back and a really pretty synthetic diamond pattern on the chest. Jodie told me it was the dress for me and I'll admit I really liked it. It was almost worth the fact that I spent a whole month's worth of paychecks to buy it, almost.

Derek picked me up at seven like he said he would and we went to the high school. While we were walking up the steps, Samantha disked around the corner with her friend Eric on her tail. They said they'd go together for fun, and to be honest, they looked like they were having fun. Samantha stepped onto the ground and adjusted her dress a bit, she'd taken Jodie's advice too on what dress to get. It was black, went down just above her knees and was strapless. She wore a necklace with a silver teardrop pendant on it. It went well with her shoes, sliver Grecian sandals; I expected nothing less from Samantha. We showed our tickets to the robot at the door and went to the gym, and honestly, I never thought our cruddy old gym could ever look half as decent as it did. Some simulation was set up making it appear to be by a beach near sunset. I jumped a bit when I heard Samantha behind me.

"Jeez, blow it out of proportion much?" She scoffed as she looked around. Jodie appeared out of nowhere and snapped back.

"Samantha, how could you say that?" She adjusted her tiara in her hair and brushed her green dress that trailed to the floor, "Prom is the most magical night of our lives," She put her arm through her boyfriend Adam's.

"How old are you?" Samantha narrowed her eyes at Jodie, "In case you don't know, life goes on after high school; it just won't go very far for you." She scoffed. Jodie and Samantha hadn't been the best of friends for a long while, but usually they got over their differences, I think they did it to make me happy.

Anyway, so we took our seats, but Jodie did say long because she dragged Adam away to go dance, Derek went to get drinks, and Eric went to talk to some of his other friends and I was alone with Samantha. She put her leg upon the chair next between her and me and adjusted the silver straps of her sandals so they overlapped evenly on her legs. She'd gotten a dark blue pedicure earlier and it looked nice with the rest of her outfit. I thought about saying something, but decided not to on the grounds that I'd sound weird.

"You look really beautiful, Freddi," Samantha smiled at me as she pushed one of her bangs behind her ear. I smiled but felt my cheeks blush; why was I embarrassed of a simple compliment?

"You too, Samantha," I replied touching the tips of my fingers together in my lap.

The rest of the night pasted without much happening. Derek came and went, even when he was around it was for less than a minute at a time, but I didn't complain about it. Jodie and Adam came and sat for a little while until Jodie heard her favorite song start and pulled Adam away again. Eric came over and talked for a while, he's always been really nice to me and he's great friends with Samantha, so much so that I wonder why they aren't going out. I asked her about it and she told me it was because she was 90 percent sure that Eric was gay.

I guess everything went wrong when they crowned the prom king and queen. All the lights dimmed except on the stage where our principal, Mr. Cramphorn, stood. "Well, the time has come," He began, "To crown your prom king and queen," Most of the girls in the room were leaned forward in hopes of hearing their name called as queen, except Samantha who was playing with her sandals again and not listening in the least. In truth, I sort of wanted to be queen, just to know what it would feel like.

That didn't happen. Now it just so happens that usually happens to be that the king and queen are always going out before prom anyway and they go to prom together, well that didn't happen either. Cramphorn called the names, "Derek Anderson and Brittney Clark."

I pieced it together; my "boyfriend" hadn't been around for most of the night and now he was prom king with a blue eyed bimbo on his arm, pardon my language once again. Looking back, he'd been a cheater the whole time I went out with him, almost nineteen months.

I got up silently and just as quietly I left the gym and walked far down the hall until I was sure no one would see me. I leaned against the wall and bit my lip; I'd been cheated on, lied to, and used. I slid down the wall slowly and sat on the floor. Then I put my forehead on my knees and I cried, just hoping that no one would come around the corner and see me.

"Freddi?" I gasped and looked up with I heard my name. It was Samantha. She sat down beside me. "Hey," She put an arm around my shoulder and smiled at me in that way that she always did when she tried to cheer someone up without saying much. I felt tears come to my eyes again; she seemed like she'd known all about Derek cheating, like she'd expected it. I put my head on her shoulder and just sobbed. Samantha rubbed my back comfortingly, and I felt a lot better after a couple minutes. Soft music slowed down the hall to where we were. "Hey," Samantha said again when I sat up, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I sniffed as I wiped my eyes. The song ended and Samantha stood up.

"I think they're gonna play one more song," She said offering a hand to me, "Wanna dance?"

Well, I looked at her hand, then up at her face; she was smiling again, and, you know what, I couldn't help but smile with her. I took her hand and said, "I'd like that a lot." And we just danced, but I couldn't help feeling happier with Samantha than I'd ever felt with anyone before.

So I guess maybe prom wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
